Troubles In Life
by Rinatsu
Summary: A girl named Saori ran away to Japan to find her step brother due to family problems. And unfortunately, her brother was the non caring skylark. How will she be able to seek help from him? Warning: OCs! Rated T for safety...
1. Off To Japan

**Rin: Minna-san~ I'm here with another story! And this time, it contains my OC!**

**Tsuna: Again?**

**Rin: Yup! Now… DISCLAIMER! I do not own KHR expect my OC!**

**Tsuna: Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Italy...<em>

"Why can't you be more like your older brother? Be more responsible!" He was shouting at me again. _Damn it._ Why won't that old man stop? "It's no use, dear… She's just, not properly educated… After spending time with those…gangsters!" _Geez…_ Can't that old hag shut up either? That was my last straw.

"Fine!" I burst out in anger, causing my parents to be in shocked state. Well, I did not really consider 'them' as my parents… in fact; I just wished that they would leave me alone! "If you want me to be like my older brother…fine! I will leave this place! Just like what he did!"

And with that, I stormed out of the house.

_Ha!_ I was actually proud of what I did.

"I did not mean by _'him'_…" The man said to a lady beside him. "Both of them are just the same! Both irresponsible!" The lady stomped her foot before proceeding upstairs to the second floor.

My name is Saori. Tsukishima Saori.

Age 14.

Average teenage girl.

Okay, maybe not so average. I have a really complicated family. I have two different step brothers. Reason? Well, because my father remarried three times. _How smart._

And I have the world's most dangerous job. Being in an assassin squad known as the _'Varia'_ just because I got kidnapped by them two years ago. Cool right? Never mind that now.

The reason that I left home is simply, I could not put up anymore with my _'parents'_ behaviour. Why? First thing, they always like to scold and insult me. Especially that old hag. Second, they always compare me with my second older step brother.

Last thing, I had always wanted to do what my oldest step brother did five years ago. Run away. Unfortunately, due to my lack in courage, I had to put up with this horrible people for like six or seven years!

So my only refuge back then, was the Varia. Let's just say that I prefer having the Varia as my family, compared to that old man and old hag.

"Ushishi~ Princess doesn't seem to be in the mood today…" Belphegor laughed as I stepped into the Varia mansion. "Leave me alone, _'Prince'_…" I pushed my way through him and immediately went up to my room.

I packed my stuffs.

Of course, I can't stay here for long. It pisses me off. I decided to go to Japan to find my oldest step brother, and also take a vacation there.

"Where are you going princess?" Bel asked curiously as he entered my room, seeing me packing my luggage. I shoved a pillow in his face. "Didn't anyone tell you to knock before you enter?" I glared at him sternly. "Ushishi~ Doesn't matter that now… Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Japan to find my brother and to take a vacation…" I said angrily as a walked down the stairs with my heavy luggage. "My, my…. Going to Japan?" Lussuria, the sun guardian of the Varia, questioned. I nodded.

"Vroooiii! You know that the damn boss doesn't allow it!" Squalo, our loud strategy captain, butt into the conversation. "Just tell him I needed it desperately!" I shouted back at the long hair captain. Soon, I was in a cab, telling the driver to drive me to the airport as fast as possible, ignoring the screams and shouts I was getting.

"I need one ticket on the first plane to Japan…" I spoke to the lady behind the counter when I was in the airport, desperately wanting to be far away from this place.

An hour later, I was sitting comfortably on the plane, sipping at a cup of coffee.

Here I come Japan, Hibari Kyoya.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: W-Well? How was it?<strong>

**Tsuna: You sound nervous…**

**Rin: Y-Yeah… Anyways, R&R are appreciated!**


	2. Meeting The Skylark Part 1

**Rin: I'M FINALLY UPDATING! –shot- After like so long…**

**Hibari: Hn. About time, herbivore….-takes out tonfas-**

**Rin: I'm sorry to the EXTREME for not updating! Had writer's block… Lost motivation for that time being… But now I'M BACK~!**

**Hibari: Annoying herbivore…I'm leaving… -walks away-**

**Saori: -smiles- Enjoy, minna!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rane Kurodo: SORRY for the extremely late update… -bows-<strong>

**kira86: SORRY for the extremely late update and I'm glad that you love it! –bows-**

* * *

><p><em>An hour later, I was sitting comfortably on the plane, sipping at a cup of coffee.<em>

_Here I come Japan, Hibari Kyoya._

* * *

><p><em>(Saori's POV…)<em>

Looks like running away wasn't so bad after all… I think. Well, at least I get to stay away from that annoying hag and that old man.

Hn. I don't think that they would be finding me anytime soon now…

_I hope so…_

Geez…my cell phone's ringing now… And it's a call from that loud shark. "Yes, Squalo-san?" I answered the call with my sweetest tone possible.

"VROOOOOIIII! Don't talk to me in that sweet tone and get your ass back here _NOW!_" Loud shark-san shouted into the phone.

Yes, I mean shouted. I had to hold the phone at least two metres away to save my ears from going deaf. Then again, everyone was giving me weird looks on the plane.

_Joy._ What a wonderful life I have…though I was sure he didn't have to emphasize on the _'now'_ word…

But soon, sound of glass shattering could be heard from the other line. Ah… That would be my wonderful boss, Xanxus.

"Hand over the phone, scum…" Boss took over the phone. "Yes boss?" I asked this time, in a much nicer tone in fear that I would anger the most dangerous person on earth…_or probably the whole universe._

"So you ran away from those trashes?" Xanxus asked. Oh…must be talking about the old hag and the old man. "Yeah…" I replied back casually.

I heard boss scoffed over the phone. "Hmph. Fine. I'll be treating this as you're going on a vacation…money is already on its way there…" I stared at my phone with an unbelievable look.

This was the first time that boss actually did something so nice for me! I'm forever grateful to him, I suppose…since he's the only one who knew how broken my family was, and how much I wanted to run away from it.

"VOOOI! You let her go?" That was Squalo. "Shut up scum!" And that was boss again, followed by a loud sound of glass shattering. "Thanks a lot boss!" I thanked my saviour in a grateful tone.

"Whatever…" With that, he hung up. I definitely did not regret joining the Varia… That's one thing that I'm sure of now… Hmm…There's still a long trip to go…suppose I would just take a nap then…

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Italy… (No one's POV.)<em>

A dark shadow stood by the window as moonlight shone on the marble floor.

"She's heading to Japan, right?" A voice that came from the figure asked. "Yes, my lord. She was last seen at the Italy airport, booking a plane to Japan…" A girl's voice answered back softly.

The figure laughed slowly. "Great. You head on over first….I'll be joining you later…" The girl nodded before disappearing behind the doors.

"What a great reunion it would be… I can hardly wait…" The figure spoke again, this time laughing with an even more menacing tone.

* * *

><p><em>Back on the plane… (Saori 's POV.)<em>

Hmm…? Oh, we're here already? That's was a nice nap though…

Well, time to go search for my brother… According to my latest information, he's currently staying in Namimori, and studying at Namimori middle.

After I left the arrival point, and got my passport checked, I boarded a cab. I'm glad that I'm actually Japanese educated, so I knew how to speak and understand Japanese.

"To Namimori please…and step on it." I told the driver. The driver then sped off.

Finally got to Namimori now…after like such a long trip… I paid the driver and got out of the cab. The bad thing is, I don't even know where Hibari Kyoya lives!

I suppose I could ask that brunette boy in the school uniform there… "Erm…excuse me, but do you know where Hibari Kyoya stays?" I walked over and tapped the boy's shoulder gently.

"Damn! Who are you? Are you trying to bother Juudaime or something?" A guy with silver hair that stood beside the brunette shouted at me, while another guy with black hair tried to calm him down at a side. "Maa, maa…she was just trying to ask something…"

That guy should seriously learn some manners… The brunette boy stared at me in shock. "W-Why would you want to know w-where H-Hibari-san stays?" He stuttered. Was he that afraid of my brother?

"Yeah…I need to look for him for something important…" I replied back, the boy scratched his head shyly. "I-I don't know where H-Hibari-san stays, but he might be in school now…"

I nodded my head. Never mind where he stays. I just need to find him. "Then could you take me to school then?" I asked again, and the boy nodded, while his silver hair friend just scoffed, and his black hair friend just laughed.

On our way to Namimori middle, I introduced myself. "I'm Tsukishima Saori! Nice to meet you guys!" The brunette shook my hand shyly. "S-Sawada Tsunayoshi… N-Nice to meet you…" He was just too shy…

"Hmph. Gokudera Hayato." The ill-mannered guy introduced himself. "Haha! Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!" The other guy said cheerfully. Well at least he had a cheerful friend…

The trio then brought me to the school and in front of a room that says 'Disciplinary Committee'. "What are you doing here?" A guy with a weird aeroplane hairstyle? Asked with a stern tone.

"K-Kusakabe-san…s-she wants to see Hibari-san…" Tsunayoshi pointed at me. I nodded. "Alright. I'll inform Kyo-san." He went in to the room.

Okay, seriously…who keeps such a weird hairstyle nowadays? Excluding Lussuria-san here, because he's hair actually has a style…

* * *

><p><em>In the Disciplinary Committee room… (Hibari's POV)<em>

I was busy doing my paperwork when suddenly…

_Knock. Knock._

Which herbivore would disturb at this hour? "Come in…" I replied coldly. The door opened to reveal Kusakabe. "What do you want?"

"A girl outside wants to see you Kyo-san…" A girl? Hn. It had better not be those rabid fangirls from Valentine's Day… "Invite her in."

* * *

><p><em>Back to Saori's POV…<em>

"W-We'll get going now…" Tsunayoshi then ran away after finishing his sentence, pulling his friends along. He must really be afraid of Hibari…

The aeroplane hair guy came back out. "You may enter." I walked in slowly.

"It's been a long time, Kyoya-nii…" I greeted my brother, chuckling a little inwardly at his shocked face,

"Herbivore…" He gritted his teeth.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: How was it? –smiles-<strong>

**Hibari: …Hn. Not too bad…**

**Saori: It was great! –smiles- I can overpower my brother after all!**

**Hibari: …**

**Rin: Can anyone guess who that mysterious figure is? It's pretty obvious though… Cakes for those who can get it right!**

**Saori: Review minna, onegai! It gives authoress-san here more motivation!**


	3. AN: TRULY SORRY

It's Rinatsu/Rin here!

I apologise for not updating and I'm truly VERY SORRY, as this year of school is pretty much very important for me, and there's a major exam coming round the corner.

There isn't seemed to be any ideas coming to me either, and since there's an exam coming up, I will not be updating for the time being.

**WILL BE ON HIATUS: AUG-OCT**

No, I won't quit Fanfiction as this is one of the BEST sites that I've been into.

Again, I'm TRULY SORRY any inconvenience caused and I hope all of you can understand. HONTO NI GOMEN! –bows-

* * *

><p><em>~Rinatsu Signing Off~<em>


	4. AN: I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY

**AN: I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY.**

* * *

><p>First of all, i'm really really sorry for not updating for such a long time. I lost my internet for about two months last year (How did i manage? Well, i have no idea...) And this year i'm pretty much stuck with all the schoolwork just as i got my internet back. Also, i suffered major writer's block...<p>

You guys must have thought this was an update but my apologies that it isn't. Feel free to throw things at me... ._.

Update will most probably come some time around next week and that's where my one week holiday will begin, i'll do my best.

Once again, my most sincere apologies for not updating. (If anyone is still reading this, that is...)

* * *

><p><em>~Rinatsu<em>


	5. Meeting The Skylark Part 2

**Rin: Thank you all for your patience…;_; Love you guys so much!**

**Hibari: …Hn.**

**Rin: Is that all you can say..?**

**Saori: -crosses arms- Not sure…**

**Rin: ...-sweat drops- Now before anyone try to send Hibari over to my house again, I shall present to you chapter 3…**

**Hibari: Kamikorasu.**

**Rin: Eep! –runs-**

**Saori: See? He said something else! Enjoy the chapter, minna! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>sync94: Hmm…I wonder too~ You'll just have to keep reading to find out~ :D<strong>

**kira86: Thank you so much!**

**OneWhoWasForgotten: Thank you! :D Hahas, the name was a name that I really liked too~ :D Is it really her father? :DD**

**Deko: Thank you so much!**

**Storm-Princess-666: Well, I'm back now...^^**

**animegeek123: Thank you! And that feeling is horrible… ._.**

**icecream flies: I'M REALLY SORRY! Here's the new chapter now, so please don't send Hibari-sama after me..! ;_;**

* * *

><p><em>"It's been a long time, Kyoya-nii…" I greeted my brother, chuckling a little inwardly at his shocked face,<em>

_"Herbivore…" He gritted his teeth._

* * *

><p><em>Saori's POV<em>

Currently, Kyoya-nii and I are having a staring _(more like glaring, mind you…)_ competition. Honestly, it was kind of humourous to see Kyoya-nii acting this way… Well, that is the case to me since I haven't seen him for many years.

"What are you doing here?" His words were coated in venom and he was glaring at me dangerously, sharp eyes not leaving me even once. I sighed. It's not like I actually had a choice…the old hag and old man was annoying me till no end, and I only had the courage to run away now. This was the thing that I probably regret the most currently. I should have run away earlier.

I looked at Kyoya-nii in the eyes and smiled nervously. "You see…" And so I started my long _(and practiced…)_ speech of explanation. My step-brother raised a suspicious brow at me. "So herbivore, what you're saying is that the reason that you came here is because you couldn't stand those two who are not even herbivores to begin with?"

"Exactly." I answered honestly.

"You're one of the worst types of cowardly herbivores there is out there. Even that herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi is better than you." Hibari Kyoya threw the words back at me without a care in the world.

At that moment I snapped.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna's POV<em>

I was kind of worried for Tsukishima-san. Well, I mean who would be that…'unique' to go find Hibari-san just like that? Hibari-san was definitely the most feared person in Namimori _(probably even the whole world…_) and his punishment of 'biting herbivores to death' was definitely well known too. No one would dare stand in his way…unless they have a death wish…

"…uudaime? Juudaime!" I jolt from my thoughts as I felt someone shook my shoulders. "Are you okay, Juudaime? You seemed worried about something…" Gokudera-kun looked at me worriedly. "And you're shaking too, Tsuna." Yamamoto-kun too had the same expression as he eyed me from the other side.

I didn't even notice myself shaking from the thoughts of the dangerous Hibari-san! I hate making my two best friends worried about me like this, so I gave them a somewhat convincing reassuring smile. "It's nothing…"

Yamamoto suddenly laughs half-heartedly. "Perhaps you're worried about Tsukishima-san?" I felt my face heating at a fast speed. "M-Maybe a little…" He laughed lightly again. "Wanna go check then?" In an instant, dangerous glaring daggers were directed at him. "Oh hell no, yakyuu-baka! You can go check all you want, but don't try to drag Juudaime into this!"

I know that Gokudera-kun is really protective of me _**(Rin: More like he's become your number one puppy…)**_, and he wouldn't let me go even a metre near Hibari-san even if it means getting himself blown up or something but, I was honestly kind of worried about Tsukishima-san… It wasn't every day that you get to meet someone like Hibari-san…and anyone would certainly wish that it would actually be their first and last meeting with the blood-thirsty carnivore…

After a lot of convincing later, Yamamoto-kun and I finally managed to convince Gokudera-kun to let me go check on the situation. Though under the condition that he must be at the front at all times, just in case someone tried to attack me from the front, and Yamamoto-kun must be behind.

I appreciate what Gokudera-kun does for me and how deeply he thinks for me, but sometimes I do think that he's being kind of overprotective… But still, this won't change the fact that he and Yamamoto-kun will definitely remain my best friend for many years to come.

We trailed back up the stairs carefully and stepped into the corridor where the reception room was. I-It was nerve-wrecking…

"Don't worry Juudaime! If that bastard dares attack you, I'll definitely blow him up! And that yakyuu-baka will then sneak up behind and give him a final blow!" I sweat dropped at how happy Gokudera-kun was at describing his plan. "Hahas, don't worry Tsuna! Tsukishima-san will be fine! She seems strong!" Yamamoto-kun gave me a reassuring pat on the back earning another glare from Gokudera-kun.

As we got closer to the reception room, there were loud noises coming out from inside the room. I could make out something along the lines of "Get off of me" and "Idiot"…? What was happening in there?

Gokudera-kun immediately charged towards the reception room door and threw it open. My jaws nearly fell to the ground. Yamamoto-kun was laughing awkwardly. And Gokudera-kun was trying to hold in his laughter…

Tsukishima-san…was…on Hibari-san's back…_pulling his…hair…?_

"Herbivore, get off of me! I won't tolerate this even if you are related to me!" Hibari-san was trying hard to push Tsukishima-san away from him… _(Keyword being 'trying hard'…)_ But Tsukishima-san doesn't seem to want to let go any sooner… "Not until you take back what you said! I'm NOT a herbivore and Tsuna isn't one either!" I sweat drop in worry.

And did Hibari-san just say that Tsukishima-san was related to him? Were they siblings…?

In the end, we had to pry Tsukishima-san away from Hibari-san… Well, at least she's alright…and she doesn't seem to be weak after all…

* * *

><p><em>Saori's POV<em>

I snapped when Kyoya-nii said those words. I was certainly NOT a herbivore and Tsuna isn't one either! He's one of the nicest people that I've ever met! So I did the most 'reasonable' thing that I could think of at the moment and that was to jump at him.

He tried pushing and pulling me off, but it doesn't seem to work. Of course it didn't work! I didn't go through strength training with Lussuria for nothing! Kyoya-nii tried reaching out for his tonfas that were on the desk but came to no avail as I had forcefully grabbed both of his hands.

You don't try messing with a girl, I'm telling you…

Eventually, five minutes into our 'battle', Tsuna and the others had arrived and broke me away from Kyoya-nii. Now he was glaring at me with even more anger than before.

I glare back with equal power.

"E-Etou…H-Hibari-san, is T-Tsukishima-san related to you…?" Tsuna broke our intense glaring competition, stuttering nervously. "She's just a herbivore."/"He's my step-brother." We both said at the same time. The glaring competition soon returned.

I saw Tsuna sweat drop from the corners of my eye. That damn blood-thirsty carnivore! I sighed and broke off the glaring contest this time.

"Look, I just need a place to stay for the time being because I don't have any money with me currently… _(Boss said that the money was on the way, the last I heard…)_ And don't worry, I will move out once I'm able to get a stable job here…" I tried negotiating with him one more time.

Kyoya-nii stared at me for what it seems like hours before reply, "Hn. Only until you get a stable job. Don't expect more from me. School starts tomorrow at 8. Go get your uniform later and don't be late tomorrow or I'll bite you to death."

I almost jumped in glee when he finally agreed. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all…

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: DONEEEEEEE~ Didn't expect an OC story to get this much reviews.. o.o<strong>

**Saori: Yay! I'm glad that I'm in the Varia!**

**Hibari: Hn.**

**Saori: Life with Kyoya-nii will finally start, huh? Can't wait! :D**

**Hibari: I'm leaving…-walks away-**

**Rin: Sorry if I made Tsuna (or anyone) a little too OOC! Oh, and a thing to take note is that, there is NO romance in this story (don't worry, Tsuna's crush is still Kyoko), unless someone wants to pair Saori up with someone…? o.o**

**Next chapter: Living With Kyoya-nii**


End file.
